1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a wiring structure and a method of forming the same, and/or to a semiconductor device including the wiring structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A via under a wiring may be formed by forming an etching mask having an opening on an insulating interlayer, etching the insulating interlayer using the etching mask to form a via hole, and filling the via hole with a conductive material. A via hole, which may be formed with a relatively low density, may be formed to have a smaller size than the opening in the etching mask, and thus a via filling the via hole and a wiring contacting the via may contact each other at a small area, which may increase the resistance therebetween.